Inuyasha's Baby
by ninjanervana
Summary: Kagome's pregnant with Inuyasha's pup. See how everyone reacts. Major fluff  Reviews please! Check out the sequel "It's almost time!" Story ID: 7751181
1. Chapter 1

Kagome covered her eyes as the sunlight from the window streamed into her room. She stretched her arms overhead, feeling the arms around her waist tighten and pulled her closer to the warm chest.

"Morning," Inuyasha said, nuzzling her neck as he breathed in the new scent of Kagome.

"Morning Inuyasha, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," he replied, his hands rubbing her gently rounded stomach. "How about you? Did our pup let you sleep?"

"Yeah, for once he wasn't kicking up a storm," she laughed, rolling over to face him. "The baby must be a fighter like their father," she said, running her fingers through his hair as he blushed slightly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, kissing her softly. "You and pup need to eat enough to stay strong.

"I am a little hungry," she answered, her stomach growling in agreement.

"Then I'll go make some breakfast for us." He jumped off the bed, kissing her forehead and stomach quickly before leaving the room. Kagome smiled, watching her husband leave the room. _'Mate,'_ she mentally corrected. She got off her bed, stretching as she remembered the mating ceremony, her hand brushing the mating mark on her next. Almost a year ago, Inuyasha had mated her after they defeated Naraku. Now here she was 5 months pregnant with his pup._ 'I never thought it was possible to be this happy,' _she thought to herself, wrapping Inuyasha's discarded haori around herself as she walked to the bathroom.

Truthfully everyone was happy. Happy for her and Inuyasha and happy with their own life. Sango and Miroku had gotten married a few weeks after Kagome and Inuyasha; they didn't have any children yet, but Sango had recently learned she was pregnant. In 8 months there would be children for Kagome's baby to play with. Kagome's mother had been overjoyed to hear that Inuyasha and Kagome were mated, muttering possible names for her grandchildren as she began knitting baby booties. She constantly expressed her hope that her grandchildren would have her son-in-law's hair and ears. Sota had been happy to gain a big brother, especially if the big brother was Inuyasha who he worshipped as his hero. Kagome's grandfather wasn't thrilled that she was mating a half demon, but there was no one strong to protect his granddaughter that fiercely so he was getting used to the idea. Shippou was happy to be part of a growing family, excited to have a little brother or sister. Life was finally getting better after so many years of death and destruction trying to defeat Naraku.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Mrs….um I mean Mom," Inuyasha said, blushing slightly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Inuyasha," she replied, kissing his cheek quickly as he searched the cupboard for the frying pan. "Did you and Kagome sleep well?"

"Yeah, the pup didn't give her any trouble last night so she got to sleep a lot." Inuyasha light the stove and put the frying pan on top, warming it as he cracked some eggs into a bowl. After countless visits to Kagome's world, Inuyasha had become a pro at using several of Kagome's future appliances. The microwave, the television, the stove. He could even turn off her alarm clock without crushing it in his hands. He was comfortable in the home of his mate's mother. _'Mate,' _he thought with a smile. _'Never thought I would have a mate. After spending 50 years pinned to that godforsaken tree and having to fight Naraku and constantly worry if everyone was going to survive, I didn't think I'd get to mate Kagome. But I did. And now we're going to have a pup.' _Inuyasha glowed with pride as he made scrambled eggs and toast, his demon side happy his mate and unborn pup were being well provided for.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's mother called, pulling him out of his thoughts. "If I knit a hat for the baby, I mean the pup," she quickly corrected, remembering what her son-in-law calls her unborn grandchild, "should I put in holes for their ears to peek out? Or will they have Kagome's ears?"

Inuyasha thought for a second, putting Kagome's food on a plate. "You could put in holes for the ears; my demon blood is stronger than her human blood, so it's more likely the pup will have my ears than hers."

Mrs. Higurashi squealed, happy her grandchildren will her his ears. "That's very good to know. And since you're done making Kagome's breakfast I'll get her vitamins."

"What are those?" he asked, looking down at the bottle she set on the table.

"These are capsules Kagome has to take once every morning to make sure she and the pup stay healthy and strong."

"Is there something wrong with them?" he asked, jumping up from his seat.

"No no no," Mrs. Higurashi said quickly, trying to calm him. "These are to prevent anything from happening to them. They're perfectly fine. I was actually going to ask you to take this bottle back with you to the Feudal Era and make sure Kagome takes them every day. You know forgetful Kagome can get sometimes. " Inuyasha nodded quickly as Kagome entered the kitchen. _'Mate,'_ his demon side thought, taking in her form wrapped in his haori.

"Morning Mama," Kagome said, sitting down at the table. Inuyasha set her plate on the table before picking her up and settling her on his lap.

"Thank you for breakfast Inuyasha," she said with a smile.

"Keh, don't forget to take your vitamins." Kagome looked back at him, a look of surprise on her face as she opened the bottle and took out one pill. They both ate quickly, eager to head back to the Feudal Era, to be able to see their friends and sleep in their own hut.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled as he launched himself into her arms. He had been patiently waiting beside the well all morning, much like Inuyasha used to do when Kagome would return to her time for school. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied, holding the little fox demon close to her. "Were you good for Kaede?" she asked as they began to walk back to the village, one arm holding Shippou, the other holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Yeah, did you bring me back any candy?" he asked curiously.

"Oi brat, she just got back two minutes ago and you're asking her for candy?" Inuyasha replied gruffly. "Let's wait until we get home, okay?" Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to the village, Shippou perched on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! I can walk by myself!" Kagome exclaimed, glad she had worn a long skirt. After she began to get round from her unborn child, Kagome had given up her school uniform, choosing to wear long skirts and loose tops. Right now she wore Inuyasha's red haori as a shirt and a long white skirt.

"I know you can walk but I like to carry you," he said as they reached the village.

"But I still need to exercise Inuyasha; it's good for me and the pup." Inuyasha instantly set her down on her feet. If anything was good for Kagome and the pup, he would do it in a heartbeat. If Kaede told him cutting down the entire forest would keep Kagome and his pup healthy and safe, he would be outside with Tetsuiga chopping down trees. Of course he knew he wouldn't be alone. Shippou would be right beside him, wanting to be a good big brother and help his adopted mom and sibling. Shippou had grown up quite a bit since they had first met him.

"Did you go to the doctor this time?" Shippou asked as they knocked on Kaede's door, wanting to stop by for a bit before they went home.

"Kagome, Inuyasha," Kaede said as she opened the door. "It seems like everyone is here." Sitting inside was Sango and Miroku, drinking tea.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed, jumping up to hug her best friend who was more like a little sister to her. They all settled down around the fire pit with cups of tea in hand as Shippou sat licking his lollipop.

"I didn't go to the doctor this time Shippou, but I wish I could go. I want an ultrasound of the baby," she said with a sigh.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"It's this machine that takes a picture of the baby while the baby is still inside their mother. It's not a very clear picture, but you can usually make out the baby's head and hands and feet."

"So this machine would let us see our pup? Why didn't you go to the doctor then?" Inuyasha asked, excited by the possibility of seeing his pup.

"Well if our pup has your ears," she said, reaching up to rub his ear quickly, "it might not be the safest thing for the doctors to see. I don't know how they'll react to it and I don't want anything happening to our baby." She pulled the haori tighter around her body, her hands draped protectively over her stomach as if to protect her child.

Inuyasha, sensing her worry, kissed her neck softly. "Don't worry, we can wait a few more months to see our pup." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, leaning into his side as she caught up with her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha licked quickly at her mate mark, causing a shiver to go down her spine. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked softly. They had spent hours in Kaede's hut, talking, eating, and relaxing.

"Yeah, let's go home," she replied, being extra careful as she got off the floor. "Shippou are you going to come home with us now or are you going to play with the village kids?"

"I'm gonna go play with the kids," he said as he walked toward the door. "I promise not to be home too late. "

"I think we shall also take our leave Lady Kaede," Miroku said as they all walked to the door.

"Aye children, take care," Kaede replied as they left. Sango and Miroku headed towards the market, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to walk towards their hut. Kagome looked up at the clear sky, sighing contentedly.

"It's good to be home huh Inuyasha?"

"Yeah it's really good," he replied, shifting her yellow backpack on his shoulder. The walk to their hut was quiet, filled with a peaceful silence that relaxed them both. By the time they arrived at their home, the sun was preparing to dip beneath the horizon, making the air a little cooler. Kagome neatened up their small hut as Inuyasha light a fire to keep warm.

"Ouch!"Kagome exclaimed breathlessly, her hand clutching the wall. Inuyasha was by her side in a heartbeat, taking her face in his hands gently.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Is the pup okay? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha said quickly, his eyes scanning over her body for any sign of injury.

"No, I'm okay Inuyasha," she said with a smile. "Your pup is just a fight; he has one hell of a kick."

"Our pup….kicked?" he asked, his eyes full of excitement. Kagome took his hand from her face and placed it on her stomach. Inuyasha kneeled down, his face close to her stomach. "Pup," he said quietly, when suddenly the baby kicked, surprising him.

"I guess he heard his daddy's voice," Kagome said softly, running her fingers through Inuyasha's hair.

"You think so?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at her, his eyes shining with love and happiness. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha bent his head to kiss her stomach softly, being very careful with his claws. Inuyasha stood up quickly, his body stiffened.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Sesshomaru is near by," he answered gruffly, shielding her with his body. _'He is not coming near Kagome and our pup,' _he thought, his demon side fighting to get out and protect its mate.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called from outside of the hut. "I have come to visit you and your mate."

"Go to hell!" he replied, his hand tight on the hilt of Tetsuiga.

"I have no intention to harm you or your mate. I have heard rumors that you are expecting a pup. I have come to pay my respects as the eldest male of the family."

"Come in Sesshomaru," Kagome said, causing Inuyasha to turn swiftly toward her.

"Have you lost your mind?" Inuyasha exclaimed, his heart racing. "He could kill you!"

"I have not come to harm your mate or unborn pup. Or even you," Sesshomaru said as he enterd, followed close behind by Jaken and Rin. "Even if you have taken a human as a mate, at least you have taken a strong miko."

"I guess that's a compliment," Kagome said dryly, moving from behind Inuyasha. "I'll boil some water for tea and ramen." As Kagome moved away from Inuyasha, he grabbed her arm quickly, worry flashing through his eyes. "Don't worry Inuyasha; everything's fine. Please take a seat," she said, turning toward her guests.

As the water boiled, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Sesshomaru-sama, why is Kagome's stomach so round?" Rin asked innocently.

Kagome blushed, rubbing her stomach gently. "My stomach is round Rin because I'm going to have a baby."

"Really?" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Inuyasha and I are going to have a pup. He should be here in about 4 months."

"You know it's a boy?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Well no," Kagome said, blushing. "But I think it's going to be a boy from the way he kicks."

"How can the baby kick if it's inside of you?" Rin asked.

"Come, give me your hand and I'll show you." Rin looked at Sesshomaru, waiting for his approval before running to Kagome's side. "Now you just put your hand right here and hopefully the baby will kick."

"He hasn't kicked yet," Rin said disappointedly.

"Maybe the pup has fallen asleep," Kagome replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Inuyasha, can you talk to our pup please?"

"What?" he replied, confused.

"Well sometimes when you talk, our pup kicks. I guess he likes your voice. So maybe if you talk to him he'll start kicking again."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before shifting Kagome so he could lean closer to her stomach. "Hey pup," he said softly, his hands brushing the sides of her stomach. "Can you give a little kick for your father?"

Rin gasped quickly, her eyes widening. "Sesshomaru-sama I felt the baby kick!" she exclaimed, running back to his side.

"Disgusting half-breeds having pups with humans," Jaken muttered under his breath. Before Inuyasha could get up to attack him, Sesshomaru grabbed him by his neck and threw him at the wall.

"Do not insult the future of my bloodline," Sesshomaru said fiercely. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him in shock, surprised by his actions. Kagome shook it off quickly, handing everyone cups of ramen before settling back next to Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said quietly, "would you like to feel the pup kick?"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, nearly choking on his ramen.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, removing his Tokijin and Tensauiga before approaching Kagome slowly. He knew the instincts of a mated dog demon to protect his mate from anything he perceived as a threat and Sesshomaru was a huge threat in his eyes. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into his lap, one arm wrapped around her, the other on the hilt of his sword.

"Calm down Inuyasha," she said, taking his face in her hands, "Sesshomaru won't hurt me." Inuyasha's eyes flashed between their normal amber color and the red that appeared when his demon side took over. Finally his eyes settled back to their normal amber, though they were full of fear for his mate and pup.

"Sesshomaru I swear if you hurt them I will rip your throat out with my bare hands," he snarled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he kneeled before Kagome, unwilling to make any sudden movements.

Sensing his hesitation, Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand in hers and placed it gently on her stomach. Normally Sesshomaru scared Kagome to death, but today he seemed to make an effort not to startle her or anger Inuyasha. "Pup," Kagome said softly, her hands resting on the sides of her stomach. "This is your uncle Sesshomaru. He's your father's brother. Say hello to him." Kagome watched Sesshomaru's face as her baby kicked twice, acknowledging him. Something very subtle seemed to change in Sesshomaru's face. His features seemed less harsh and dangerous; they might have even seemed a little gentle.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked back to Rin and Jaken, picking up his Tokijin. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Inuyasha said, standing up and reaching for his sword. Sesshomaru ignored him and stood in front of Kagome who was being shielded by Inuyasha. He plunged his sword into the ground and bent down on one knee.

"I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, hereby swear my protection unto your mate, your unborn pups, and any future pups that may come from your mating," he said seriously, looking up at them expectantly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's shocked face, knowing they were supposed to say something. "I umm, I accept your protection. But what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that he swears to defend you and our pup with his life," Inuyasha replied, turning toward her. "If ever trouble should arise or if there is a danger to your or our pup, he will come and defend you. And if something should ever happen to me, he will take you and our pup into his care. He basically swore to protect you from now until he dies."

"It is a very serious and binding promise. But as the mate of my brother and the future mother of this race, it is a promise I'm willing to make. Rin, Jaken, we're leaving," he said, turning to walk out of their hut. "I will return for the birth of the child." He left the hut, Jaken and Rin trailing behind him.

"Well that was weird," Kagome said before being pulled into Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha?"

"I was worried," he said, his voice muffled in her hair. "I didn't know what he was doing here or what he was planning to do. The last thing I expected him to swear his protection to you," he replied, nuzzling her neck as he licked his mate mark.

"But we're fine," Kagome replied, trying to soothe him. "I'm fine and you're fine and our pup is fine."

"I can't wait to meet our pup," Inuyasha said, kissing her softly.


	5. Author's Note

So I've gotten quite a few reviews asking me if I'm going to make a sequel. I never really thought about making a sequel honestly; I figured this is where the story ends. However if I get more reviews asking for a sequel I will right one.


End file.
